Maple Party
by QueenCelestiaxyv
Summary: When Ludwig goes to check on his brother, he sees two beautiful lolita women. Certainly not... his brother and Matthew? Cross Dressing/Lemon/Yaoi Canada/Germany Mind Breaking Crack


**Maple Party**

**Author:** Queen Celestia

**Betareader:** lovemebeam

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Hetalia nor make any money off of it.

**AN:** This is for lovemebeam. Basically we need to stop talking, because we always seem to come up with these crack pairings/ ideas.

**Pairing:** Canada/Germany with voyeur Prussia

**Warnings:** Mind breaking crack sex. And.. NSFW. This is hardcore NSFW. Dirty talk, and some rough sex.

**Language: **

_Bitte_ - please

_Warten_ – Wait

_Schlampe_ – slut

_meine kleine Bruder_ – my small brother

_Danke_ – thanks

_Nein _– no

_Entshuldigung_ – Sorry

_Fich Mich_ – fuck me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ludwig was concerned.

He hadn't seen his basement dweller of a brother for over a week now.

His last memory had been of Gilbert letting in someone, who he couldn't quite remember. Whenever he attempted to visualize them, they seemed to be all misty and not quite there. Also, there had been that little issue of hiding the fact that he was getting ready to make chocolate cake, but ever since Gilbert had let in that person, he hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Which was odd.

Usually during the afternoon, Gilbert would come find him and annoy the living hell out of him, with Feliciano following suite.

Instead he only had Feliciano clinging to him, and complaining about the lack of pasta in the kitchen, with no Gilbert in site.

He suspected Gilbert to still be alive, because the alcohol in the house kept disappearing, but unless his brother had actually turned into a ghost, he was suspecting that unknown person.

Straightening his green uniform – his newer one was getting cleaned after a disastrous pasta incident – Ludwig made sure everything was in place before picking up his gun.

Whoever it was, was a menace, and probably was holding Gilbert hostage in his own room.

Ludwig wouldn't ever actually admit that he missed Gilbert's annoying presence, he was just concerned over the lack of his brother.

Staring at the door that opened to the stairs and led down to the basement, he gathered his thoughts. With some trepidation, he tried the handle.

Opening it, he was surprised to find it unlocked, and he glanced down into the murky basement, his eyes fixed on the sliver of light coming through the door that lead directly to Gilbert's domain.

Being as quiet as possible, he crept down the stairs, each movement stealthy, before he drew even with the door.

Pressing his ear against the cool wood, he tried to listen to the sounds.

With some relief, he heard his brother laugh, followed by something hissing and a low murmur of another voice.

Deciding that his brother was fine, Ludwig knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a very attractive female, with shoulder length blond hair, and brilliant violet eyes.

The female had two large ribbons in her hair in elaborate red and white bows, matching the red and white short sleeved Lolita dress she was wearing. The sleeves ended at the elbow, but had some excess material that dropped down, about five inches, with a red bow on it before the sleeve fell away.

Stepping back, Ludwig took in the white knee high socks that had small red maple leaves on them, which ended in white lace covering over the knee.

Barely discernible underneath the knee length dress was a petticoat and bloomers with tiny bows.

"Yes?"

The voice was lower than he expected.

"I wanted to check on Gilbert," came the response, as he managed to tear his gaze away from the delectable female to focus on his brother who was lounging on a chair near the kitchenette.

What he saw made him do a double take.

His brother had a tiny black hat nestled on his head in a tilt, and was wearing a similar Lolita dress in black and white with dashes of gold.

Plain black knee high socks with matching black lace, accentuated the manly posture Gilbert was currently sitting in, one leg crossed over his knee, giving a full view of the frilly white and black bloomers, with matching ribbons, and the thick white petticoat propping his silky skirt up.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Geez, what is it Ludwig? Can't you see Matty is in the middle of making pancakes?" came the irritated question.

"Wha-why are you dressed like this?" Ludwig stepped forward into the room, his eyes unable to move away from his older brother.

"Cuz I feel like it, right Matty?"

The girl was suddenly before him, moving silently like a ghost, nearly giving Ludwig a brief heart attack, as she agreed.

"Who is.. who are…" Ludwig mumbled, attempting to remember the proper forms of greeting and introduction.

The blond gave a small smile, before extending their hand, "Canada. Matthew Williams."

Automatically taking the hand, and surprised by the strong grip, Ludwig replied, "Germany. Ludwig… wait… _Canada?_"

A flush, as the hands dropped. "Yeah. Sorry about before."

"Before?" Surely, this couldn't be the Canada, the one that had plagued his dreams with vicious purple eyes and the hard end of a bayonet.

"Mmm yeah, but I'm glad you recovered so well. Do you want some panca- OH MAPLE!" eyes wide, the man rushed over to the burner, before flipping over a pancake.

Ludwig was entirely confused.

Why on earth was his brother hanging out in the basement dressed in drag, with his friend [he was supposing they were friends] who was likewise dressed in drag? And why did they look so damn good?

His eyes fell upon the creamy skin of the Canadian, the slight hint of neck showing through the soft strands of his hair, as he poured more batter onto the pan.

Soft delicious aromas tickled his nose, as he found himself drawing a chair and sitting down beside his brother.

"What's with your uniform? Expecting some sort of siege?"

Flushing, Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. I thought you were in trouble."

"Kesesese, did meine kleine Bruder miss me?" Gilbert leaned forward, lightly tousling Ludwig's hair.

Averting his eyes from the elaborate lace and bow mass that was currently his brother, Ludwig replied, "Thought you were dead. Decided to make sure before preparing the funeral."

"How sweet. I decided to take a vacation of sorts, you know, a vacation away from my vacation since I'm no longer really a nation. Well, there is New Prussia, but I meant I decided to get Matty here to actually take a break from everything so I managed to coerce him into my den of iniquity and participate in my new favorite hobby."

Ludwig couldn't help but eye the dress. "Where on earth did you get those dresses?"

A sly smirk. "Well, I ordered them from China. He was only too happy to provide them. In fact, he gave us a whole wardrobe, muttering something about 'cute'."

"B-but… why?" Ludwig still couldn't quite wrap his head around the situation at all.

Gilbert smirked. "Aaah so eager to be up in my business suddenly… Fine, if you really want to know, me and Poland totally got together and did this shit all the time back in the day. Ya know, when I was living in his attic."

"Oh."

Glancing over to the Canadian, Ludwig felt his pants tighten, and then berated himself for being so strange.

The boy was pouring batter into the pan, the action causing the sleeves on the dress to flounce slightly, the bows accentuating the strong forearm, as he set the blender down, and laid a firm hand on the handle of the frying pan, seemingly impatient for the pancake to be ready to flip.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as finally, with a decisive movement, the pancake flipped perfectly into the air, arching delicately before being caught in the pan.

The Canadian noticed the look, and showed a small smile to him, which caused Ludwig to blush and look back to this brother. It didn't help much, his brother seemed to know what Ludwig was thinking form the shit-eating grin that was on his face.

Clearing his throat slightly, Ludwig asked, "Do you still keep in contact with Poland?"

"Now and then," came the flippant answer. The Prussian seemed much more interested in looking at his brother knowingly, which was grating on Ludwig's nerves.

"Ah, here are the pancakes," the whispery voice interrupted them. Ludwig turned, watching the man slide a giant plate of pancakes into the middle of the table, his tongue sticking out in concentration from the weight of it. The bows in his hair bounced, as it smoothly slid on the table, before Matthew quickly walked over to get another plate, the swish of the skirt distracting Ludwig from the pancakes in front of him.

"Danke," Ludwig replied, attempting to control the highly inappropriate feelings that arose in him.

"No problem." A small smile flitted on the Canadian's face as he began to serve out the pancakes, smacking Gilbert's sneaking hand.

Once everything was served out, Matthew sat down, his eyes turned impatiently towards Gilbert, who was currently hogging the maple syrup bottle.

Ludwig silently watched the interaction, noticing the rather deadly glare the Canadian was shooting.

With interest, he saw Gilbert shove the bottle over to the other rather submissively, an act rather out of character for his brother.

The maple syrup poured out, circling down and puddling around the pancakes, forming a lake.

Some of the syrup got caught on his hand, and Ludwig watched mesmerized as a pink tongue darted out and licked it up.

"Have you ever tried maple syrup?" Gilbert's voice cut in, snapping the charm.

"Nein," Ludwig replied, receiving horrified looks from the two others.

"Here, you can have the rest," Matthew replied, shoving over the half empty bottle. "It's really good."

"Ah… well I don't think I will use all of it," came the polite response, as Ludwig poured some onto the pancakes.

Feeling two sets of eyes upon him, Ludwig carefully cut his pancake, before popping it into his mouth.

Ludwig wasn't sure what he had been expecting, however the tingly sensation on his tongue, followed by pure bliss had not been it.

He had remembered Gilbert's passing reference to 'maple crack'. He had disbelieved that anything would be able to taste that good, but he realized how wrong he had been.

It took him a full thirty seconds before he realized that he had absolutely devoured the soft buttery maple covered pancakes. His look of surprise met with a look of bemusement on his brother's face.

"Enjoy it, West?"

Flushing a little, Ludwig nodded, before turning his attention to the other, who for a disconcerting moment seemed mildly out of focus. "Your cooking and syrup are very delicious, danke."

"Thanks," came the small reply, as the other studiously turned his violet eyes back to his dwindling pile of pancakes.

Gilbert proudly waved his fork in the air. "See, West? I told you before this Canada was pretty awesome!"

Ludwig nodded again, a little out of his depth and not really sure what else to say.

"But then again, I only hang out with awesome people," Gilbert continued, before stuffing his face full of more pancakes.

Matthew shot Gilbert a bit of an exasperated look, but it was tinged with a flushed indulgence, which Ludwig assumed meant the other had long ago realized trying to instill any type of modesty in his brother would fall on deaf ears.

The food was gone in a relatively short amount of time. Ludwig sat back feeling stuffed, his fingers idly playing with the fork, turning the tines in the last traces of syrup, creating easily lost designs as the viscous liquid congealed back together.

"Are you done?" came the timid voice, and Ludwig nodded, watching as the plates quickly got gathered up.

Gilbert stood up, as he added, "Let's go sit on the couch and pick out something to watch."

"You want me to stay?" came the surprised reply, as Ludwig himself stood, and walked over to the entertainment area.

The kitchen was still in full view from the couch, and as Ludwig cast a look over to perhaps help in the clean up he felt his mouth go dry.

Discretely, and obviously not aware that he was being watched, Matthew's pink tongue flicked out and rubbed up against the plate, cleaning up any excess maple syrup that Ludwig had left behind.

He must have made some noise, for Gilbert's hand was on his arm, and the other made an action to indicate that he should stop staring.

Once they were sitting on the couch, Gilbert leaned in and whispered, "He does that a lot, if he knows he's being watched he'll stop immediately and apologize for his bad manners…."

Ludwig nodded before replying loudly, "What movie did you have in mind?"

His brother replied, but Ludwig wasn't listening, as he felt his pants tighten some more as the Canadian leaned in a little too close, his nose and eye lashes catching on the plate.

As the plate pulled away, the Canadian's face looked impossibly sticky, and the tongue that jutted out licking around the mouth was absolutely entrancing. Violet guilty eyes suddenly connected with blue, and the cheeks flushed red before a little squeak was made, and the Canadian turned to face the sink.

The water turned on, and a sharp pinch to his arm caused Ludwig to look at a scowling brother.

"Since you totally blew it, I'm going to insert the movie I want to watch without bothering to consult your opinion," came the growl.

"Ah." To be honest, Ludwig didn't care, as he shifted attempting to make his pants less constricting.

Perhaps this was why his brother was in a dress, Ludwig thought as he shifted again, leaning against the edge of the couch, less restriction when unexpected erotic events took place in front of his eyes.

Although from his brother's comment, Ludwig was suspicious that he had some well informed experience concerning 'unexpected erotic events'.

The movie came on, the adverts for upcoming features drawing Ludwig's attention back to the screen, as he attempted to will his erection away.

The dishes stopped, Ludwig alert as the other moved and sat between him and his brother. Ludwig noticed some maple still caught on the eye lashes, and a little smear near the temple, the others efforts at cleaning not entirely winning.

"What movie?" came the soft question, Gilbert instantly replying.

The other settled in, his legs spreading apart, creating the dress to flounce out around him like a poppy.

The movie Gilbert had chosen… didn't hold Ludwig's interest. His eyes kept trailing back to the Canadian, resting on the maple smears, as the other stared enthralled at the movie, his face unconsciously changing expressions due to the events happening on the screen.

His erection wasn't going down, in fact, seemed to be getting worse as the other leaned forward slightly, the silky hair shifting to reveal a pale neck.

The movie suddenly paused, Ludwig snapping his attention to his brother, who stood up and stretched, "I gotta pee, yo."

Watching his brother leave, Ludwig jumped slightly, as the Canadian spoke to him.

"It's nice that you came down to see how your brother was doing." The voice was soft, and pleasant, sending tingles straight to Ludwig's crotch.

"When Gilbert hasn't annoyed me for a while, I get concerned," he responded, alarmed as the Canadian moved closer.

"It must be nice having a brother like you," he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Gilbert always complains," Ludwig replied, his hand automatically reaching up, to try wipe the maple off.

"Eh!" came the squeak, "Why are you rubbing my face?"

"You have some syrup…" Ludwig replied, and then, not really sure what came over him, he closed the small distance between them, his tongue darting out and licking the syrup off.

The Canadian went completely still, allowing the others tongue to swipe against the skin, removing the offending maple.

"Close your eyes," Ludwig murmured, and obediently, the other did so.

Removing the glasses, Ludwig carefully set them aside before leaning forward, his mouth running against the others eyes, catlike in removing the touches of maple stuck on the eyelashes.

His tongue didn't stop there, as he began to taste the other's skin more intently, a strange sweetness there that he hadn't expected, drawing him in.

A soft sigh, emitted from the other brought Ludwig back to the present, and blushing furiously, he quickly let the other go.

"Ah – entshuldigung," he sputtered "I got carried away."

Violet eyes looked at him, confused, "Why did you stop?"

"It was inappropriate," Ludwig replied, making a move to reach for the glasses to return.

Making a sound of disapproval, Ludwig let out an _ooff_, as he found himself getting pulled back, firm lips pressing against his, a tongue running out and demanding entry.

Ludwig would like to say it was surprise, and not the fact that he was unexpectedly turned on by the actions, that made him open his mouth allowing the other entry.

Passively, Ludwig let the other kiss him, relaxing into the other's grip. It had been a long time since anyone had made a pass on him, that he knew was a pass. Sometimes he thought Feliciano was flirting with him, only to be informed otherwise in a rather embarrassing manner, so to have someone be so straightforward was nice.

Breaking the kiss, Matthew moved his lips to the other's neck, licking and biting enthusiastically, sending thrills through Ludwig's body.

Lips lightly nipped against his earlobe, as the whispered words came out, "Is it okay if we fuck?"

A strangled noise of happy consent escaped from Ludwig, his mind short circuiting at the blatant invitation.

"Ja bitte."

If they fucked – which seemed highly possible on a scale of one to ten, it was most definitely leaning towards ten - it meant that Gilbert could stop teasing him about being a virgin!

_Shit! Gilbert!_ Ludwig thought in a panic, as he attempted to pry the Canadian off of him.

"Bitte warten – Gilbert." He managed to garble out, the lips against his neck deliciously distracting.

In response, the Canadian looked up, his mouth curving into something that frightened Ludwig slightly, as the words, "Gilbert knows when to fuck off, eh?" were directed to the rather (Ludwig assumed) shocked looking brother.

"Ja ja, I know when I'm not needed," came the airy reply, "The awesome me doesn't need hints."

Ludwig sat up abruptly, entirely embarrassed, as he watched his brother shuffle off to his bedroom.

"Perhaps we should move this upstairs?" he asked, only to be met with a forbidding look.

"Non, I want to fuck here," came the reply, as Ludwig found himself firmly pushed back down onto the couch.

"But-"

A mouth against his swallowed Ludwig's protests, and he found himself getting weak against the rough treatment.

Was his first time really going to be in his basement, on the couch? With his brother nearby being able to hear everything?

If it were possible to explode in embarrassment, Ludwig was sure that he would have done so right there.

"Shhh relax," came the purr, as a sure hand snaked down, and began to massage Ludwig's crotch. "So hard already? How lewd. One would think you were a virgin with how you're reacting to my touch."

Oh gods, was it that obvious?

Noticing how the other tensed, Matthew paused, and pulled away, his violet eyes locking with the other, as the soft words came out, "Are you? Are you a virgin?"

Slowly and imperceptibly, Ludwig nodded. His entire body, he was sure, flushed in embarrassment.

A hand reached up, and cold fingers brushed against Ludwig's, cheek, as the other spoke again, "I bet you're a dirty virgin – are you Ludwig? Do you watch porn, so twisted you know inside it's wrong, but you just can't stop touching yourself to it?"

_Oh gods, did they go through his porn collection?_ came the panicked thought.

"Answer me!" came the command, followed be a slap to the face. "Do you watch porn you know you shouldn't?"

"J-Ja!" came the obedient reply.

"And tell me, do you touch yourself? Beat yourself off until you're raw and dry?" came the whispered question.

"Ja."

"Call me sir," came the response.

"J-j- Yes, sir."

"Good…" a finger traced against Ludwig's lips softly. "Do you still touch yourself, even when you know you shouldn't? But it just feels so damn good, you want to keep going?"

"Yes, sir."

Leaning in closer, so that the blond wavy hair lightly brushed against Ludwig's face, there came another purr, "And do you taste yourself?"

"N-no, sir…" Ludwig had thought about it, but had never had the courage to.

"That's a pity…. But today, you will know what a dirty low down slut you are." Matthew got up off of Ludwig, standing there in full command, his Lolita dress settling around him like a cape of authority. "Show me."

Blankly, Ludwig stared at him, confused at why the other had so suddenly left him.

"Show me how a dirty slut touches their self," came the soft command, Matthew's violet eyes brooking no argument. "And sit up, show me everything."

"Yes, sir."

Ludwig did as told, spreading his legs out across the couch, his eyes shyly looking into Matthews.

He could hear his own heart pounding. He had never done this before, with someone in the room - it felt so dirty and wrong - but as his hand lightly palmed his erection through his uniform pants, he also knew that… it was also incredibly right.

Those nights where he yearned for someone to notice him, to take an interest in him in the dark sexual ways he needed… and now it was like all his Christmases had come at once.

His other hand, trailed up to his chest, rubbing against his nipple through his uniform, attempting to gain courage to begin undressing. Cool violet eyes observed him, seemingly unmoved by the sight, as if mildly bored at the hand pressing against the bulging erection, or the other hand, rubbing desperately at the chest.

His fingers pushed at the button of his pants, working on releasing his pressing erection, his other hand coming down to desperately help. A surge of relief as his pants came undone and he shoved them down his legs, not bothering to fully take them off as his hands pushed against his erection through the straining material of his sensible boxers, giving small whimpers of excitement.

The boxers didn't last long, getting shoved to around his knees, letting his erection spring forth red, angry, and weeping.

Stomach doing odd flips at being so dirty, his hand wrapped around his cock, gently touching, not wanting to explode yet. He knew, if he let himself, he would just orgasm right then and there, looking into those cold violet eyes, assessing him as if he were a simple slab of meat ready to be processed.

His other hand reached down, and began to gently stroke his scrotum, widening his legs to give a better show of his lewd display, of his fingers gently running against his sensitive skin.

Feeling himself near the edge, Ludwig let go. Panting heavily, allowing one hand to push his shirt up, the uniform jacket stiff and unwilling, chafing slightly against his skin, as the soft material of the tank top underneath easily gave way.

A hand moved under the shirt, moving to touch the desperately pleading nipple as the other resumed gentle stroking, the thumb teasing against the head of his cock, the sensitive shocks tingling throughout his body.

"Who would think, that the great German nation was so wanton?" the words spilled out, "I bet, if I just commanded it, you would come like a good little lap dog…"

Ludwig let out a moan, the voice hitting him in all the right areas, desperately trying to hang on.

"Show me what a slut you are Ludwig, cum for me, you little whore."

Was it possible to contain so much sex in a tone of voice? Was Ludwig's thought, as his body voluntarily contracted, the semen spurting out his dick so obediently it made him feel ashamed.

The sticky fluid coated his fingers and dazedly he looked at it.

"Lick them," came the soft command, "Let me see you taste yourself."

Nervously, Ludwig brought his hand up to his face, smelling the fluid, taking in the musky scent. It was odd to think something like this had come out from him, the epitome of his own sexual exploits.

A fluid that got so many into trouble.

Darting his tongue out, he recoiled slightly as he tasted himself for the first time.

It wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be, and as he began to lick his hand more earnestly, inserting his fingers one by one, he thought it was actually rather … erotic. Tasting himself, doing such a taboo thing under that cold violet gaze.

Briefly, he looked up to the other, feeling his penis give a jump at the hungry look he received.

"Very good! As a reward, I will let you prepare me!" came the words of approval. "Such a good little slut."

Ludwig watched, as the skirt was hiked up, the hands pushing down the frilly bloomers, and nothing underneath them.

_Good lord_, came Ludwig's excited thought, that cock was… huge!

Prussia had nothing on _that_.

The bloomers were carelessly tossed aside, and as the other moved forward, Ludwig realized that… Matthew wasn't going to bother with removing any other article of clothing. He really had no reason to – the main item was presented, hot and throbbing, moving closer towards his face at an alarming speed.

"Open your mouth whore."

Unable to disobey, Ludwig did so, the top of the penis rubbing against the lips invitingly before slowly being pushed in.

"Lick," came the command, and Ludwig did as best as he could, the dick widening his mouth uncomfortably.

It was hard to move his tongue with his mouth full of dick, so he settled with an awkward sucking licking regime, which earned a few appreciative moans.

"Putting your loud mouth to something useful for once, eh?" came the breathy comment, as the dick was pulled out of the mouth, and pressed wetly up against Ludwig's face. "Lick all of it, use your spit as lubricant, make me drip."

Tongue slipping out, Ludwig tasted the tip, licking up the other's fluid, and comparing it to his own taste. It was different, a little sweeter as if the blood heating it up were the sap of those maple trees.

He could feel the vein pulsing strangely against his tongue as he swiped it down the length, accustoming himself to the taste of the other, his mouth willfully providing the saliva as he licked and sucked. The crinoline of the skirts lightly scratched his face, the pair of steady hands holding them up in order to observe, unable to fully grasp the voluminous fluffiness of the material.

To steady himself, Ludwig grasped the man's strong thighs, his fingers lightly brushing against the lace of the knee high socks, light teasing scratches on his calloused pads.

Burying his face closer to the skin, Ludwig found himself nosing against some ribbons, hanging down from the skirts, pressing them against the man's inner thigh, as he adventurously flicked his tongue out. He wasn't stupid in how this was supposed to be done, he had most definitely watched enough porn to figure out what was 'good' and what just plain – pardon the pun – sucked.

And from the skirts lowering slightly, followed by a hand gently petting his head and a murmur of "Good little slut," he figured he must be doing something correct.

That petting hand then shifted to his face, the fingers being rudely jammed into his mouth with the growled command to "Suck."

Ludwig's penis hardened further at the rough treatment as he felt all his false pretensions disappear, turning into humble obedience to the other nation as he sucked the fingers. He continued to attempt to lick the large cock in front of his face, before he felt his hair being roughly tugged away from his prize, heaved away from under the skirts, the fingers still cruelly jammed between his lips.

Violet eyes, entirely the opposite of the large throbbing dick hidden beneath pretentious skirts, intently watched as Ludwig sucked the fingers as he had sucked the cock, the smaller size a bit of a relief.

"You learn fast, but I shouldn't be surprised. I wonder what the other countries would think? Would they believe that you're such a great cock sucker?" came the purred praise, as the fingers were removed. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Matthew flicked his tongue out, as if to taste the others saliva, and in approval he stepped back.

"Lay on the floor on your back, and spread your legs."

Awkwardly, Ludwig stood, his pants falling further down his thighs, catching on his still laced up boots.

Moving to fix this situation, another slap was delivered across Ludwig's head.

"I gave no order to remove your pants," came the hiss. "Do you want to negate your reward?"

Gingerly, Ludwig sat down onto the plush carpet, pushing aside a well used X-box. He lay down, the pants scrunched up at his calves, as he propped his legs open as he had seen in the porn he had watched.

"Is this… alright, sir?" he shyly asked.

"It'll do," came the succinct reply as the man sat down beside him, flouncing his dress slightly.

Leaning forward, those cruel lips touched Ludwig's erect cock, giving a teasing pull to the tip of his penis before letting go, a wet hand snaking down his naked thigh and pressing against his entrance.

Automatically, Ludwig tensed up, which automatically made him receive a slap to his inner thigh, "Relax, you harlot."

The tongue pressed against his penis once again, rubbing against it in a distractingly pleasurable manner as the fingers pressed against the tight ring of muscle, and Ludwig was caught in a vice of pleasurable pain.

_It was odd that a mouth so skilled at fellatio, should go unnoticed most of the time_, came Ludwig's fragmented thought as he felt himself begin to be fully stretched.

It was almost a cruel irony – he was sure his brother's mouth (what was his name? he couldn't remember right now as that tongue pressed against his base and did a little.. oh gods what _was_ that movement even called?) wasn't as skilled, and he was always heard.

The fingers pressed further, three of them now, and Ludwig began to wonder when it had suddenly become three when they pushed up against something he had read lots about, but had never been able to find himself.

Hips jerking up suddenly, Ludwig's release was cut short, as another hand firmly clamped around the base of his cock, and the hot glorious mouth removed.

"So sensitive," came the amused voice. "Can't have you coming just yet though."

The fingers removed from inside of him and Ludwig watched in confusion, as Matthew removed one of the long ribbons from his hair, eyes widening in understanding as the ribbon was then tied snugly around his dick.

"I think you're ready for me," came the breathy murmur as the Canadian forcefully pulled Ludwig's legs up in the air, slipping his body in between the gap, and letting the pinioned legs fall around his lacy waist.

Shifting, Matthew positioned himself, irregardless over whether or not Ludwig was currently getting carpet burn, as his shirt shifted up.

Dick resting against his anus, the Canadian paused, as if not quite liking the scene. Suddenly, deft fingers began to undo the uniform jacket, pushing the sides apart and fully pushing the black tank shirt up to reveal the hardened pink nipples.

Leaning forward, the Canadian bit one before gently lapping at it with his tongue, his dick pressing more firmly against the prepared hole.

The lips then moved to the other nipple, repeating the gesture, before moving up to Ludwig's neck and firmly biting as he fully thrust inside the other.

Ludwig's scream filled the room, the pain radiating throughout his body as he thought that he most definitely had not been prepared enough.

The Canadian's lower portion was still as his mouth moved to lay kisses against Ludwig's sensitive neck, a hand reaching forward and gently brushing the tears away.

"It'll feel better," came the murmur as the other moved suggestively, the silky feel of the red dress brushing teasingly against Ludwig's cock.

The tongue flicked out and traced the trail of one of the tears as he began to thrust, a soft gentle one, forcing the hole to accommodate his large girth.

Slowly, Ludwig found himself relaxing as the other pressed their bodies more firmly together, his cock firmly caught between bare skin and silky material. As there was a subtle shift and he felt his prostate begin to be pounded, Ludwig felt himself build up, his body spasming in frustration, the ribbon cutting off his release.

"Tell me what a Schlampe you are," came the hiss, "tell me what you want."

"Ich – ich – " Ludwig panted out, his words garbled and not fully a true sentence in any proper language. "Ich bin ein—nnn nn – Schlampe! Fick mich, Herr! Bitte!"

"What? I don't understand your vile language," came the smug hiss, however, the thrusts had gotten a lot harder, and in broken English Ludwig tried again.

"I- I am – a – vile dirty slut – oh nnn bitte! Fu-fuck me!" he managed to moan out, the English tinged and lost in his thick German accent.

"And what do you want?" came the moan.

"Ah! Le-le- let me come," came the plea.

"Let me come who?" came the sharp reply. "Say my name!"

"Kanada- bitte! Let me come! M-Matthew!"

With a decisive moment, the ribbon was undone and their hips locked together in rhythmic thrusting as Ludwig's body shuddered once again in release, his cries filling the basement.

A few more thrusts and Ludwig could feel his insides fill with a hot sticky fluid before their bodies stilled, the Canadian laying atop of him, the dress most likely ruined from the fluids pressed tightly in between their bodies.

Nuzzling the German's neck, the Canadian gave a happy chirruping sound before lazily looking over past the other, and commenting, "Was that good enough?"

"Oh.. nnn.. fuck.. that was fucking hot, Mattie! I'm going to make a bundle off of this!" came Gilbert's enthusiastic voice.

Ludwig's eyes snapped open as he looked over to where his brother was standing behind a tripod, and some very suspicious liquid dripping down a stockinged leg.

"WAS?" came the scream, whilst the two conspirators began to giggle.

Ludwig felt oddly violated as he realized his entire … virginity losing was caught on camera. With his brother watching.

Tilting his head, Gilbert gave a rather shit-eating grin. "What? Couldn't let my bro lose his virginity without some hard evidence… plus… you are a dirty little slut, aren't ya?"

Ludwig knew, that right then he should feel anger, feel as if he should never talk to these two again. Throw them the fuck out of his house… but as he looked into his brothers heated eyes, he could feel his heart begin to race, the words coming out of his mouth before he could even think them through.

"We should watch it together then. See if you're any better."

It was worth it to see Gilbert's look of shock, and as Ludwig moved to look at the Canadian's reaction he felt his tummy do a little flip, as he realized quite suddenly, that the other was looking at him with that cold heat.

Oh gods, the other had been right. He was not going to get any house work done tomorrow!

~fin


End file.
